


What Matters The Most: Us

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I believe we deserve to have happy ending too, Light Angst, M/M, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: “So you think a simple sorry would suffice, Kang Daniel?!You think that it would only take two words for me to come running back to you?!”would it work? Will Seongwu stay or leave?





	What Matters The Most: Us

**Author's Note:**

> well.. this turned out unexpectedly different from what I originally planned. But I hope you guys like it.

“So you think a simple sorry would suffice, Kang Daniel?!You think that it would only take _**two words**_ for me to come running back to you?!”

Seongwu is screaming his lungs out. He hasn’t been this frustrated at anyone since 3rd grade when his classmate didn’t tell him about the ‘secret’ that everyone knew except him. Well to be honest, it’s kind of like that now too. It’s a secret that everyone knew except him. He is ranging mad the moment. Furious to be exact.

“Hyung, please listen to me.. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please— Seongwu hyung..” Daniel hurriedly caught up to Seongwu who was trying to walk out from the situation. He wants to explain himself. He needs Seongwu to understand what happened.

“Didn’t mean to? Does that even sound right to you, Niel? Does the statement even make sense you?!” Seongwu’s eyes starts to turn glassy. His breath hitches and his mind went blank. He felt numb. He starts to cry but there’s no emotion. There’s only numbness alongside the tears. Unlike the many times the other man has managed to hurt him before, this time, he didn’t feel sad anymore, he just felt numb.

“I— I know, hyung. But please hear me out..” Daniel begs more. He wants so Seongwu to know his reasons. The other man may not believe him anymore but he just wants to be heard. And Seongwu knows that.

Seongwu knows Daniel just wants him to hear his reasons. But also he knows that if he lets him say it he’s sure he’d take it. He’d come right back to Daniel and then everything will be okay. Just like the other times they’ve fought. It always ends up like that _every single time_ Seongwu hears his reasons. He just loves Daniel so much that he’s willing to delude himself into believing in everything that he says. Even if they’ve fought a couple of hundred times throughout their whole relationship.

** _relationship_ **

Seongwu’s not even sure if it’s romantic one or just one with added benefits in it.

_“More of a fuck buddy than a boyfriend”_ He hears Jaehwan’s loud voice inside his head.

And truth to be told, Jaehwan’s right. Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel was never an official couple. For the last 3 years of their.. partnership, they never celebrated anniversaries or anything like that. Seongwu just thought that being together was enough. That no label was needed. Not until now.

“Girlfriend. You have a fucking girlfriend now, Kang Daniel and you didn’t say anything to me.” he tries his hardest not to sound harsh. He fails.

“Lisa? She’s not my.. she’s just a friend, hyung! We just went out to have lunch and that’s it! nothing more! She's not my..”

“Don’t deny someone, Kang. Especially not that poor girl. She deserves to be treated with respect.” his voice is now firm and mad. “I hate you.” he looks at him in the eye intensely. “I am disgusted by you.. no, scratch that. I am disgusted by myself.”

“Hyung.. you don’t mean that..”

“Oh. but I do, Niel._ I do_.” he sounded serious, cold and emotionless.

“Y— you’re not gonna break up with me, are you?” Daniel’s voice sounded low and husky just like it does normally but it had hint of confusion and sadness in it.

“What’s there to break up, Niel-ah?” Seongwu replies while looking straight at him. Tears were still coming out of his eyes like waterfall and yet he feels.. nothing.

“What’s there to break up. When there was never an ‘_us_’ in the first place?”

Daniel can only look at Seongwu blankly. He needed time to process everything that Seongwu said in his head. 3 years of being ‘_together_’ and this is the first time he heard the man say something like this.

Daniel’s hand reaches out for Seongwu’s cheek. He thought that _‘maybe, just maybe, if he feels my warmth one more time he’d be able to remember the reason why we stayed together this long’_

But to Daniel’s disappointment, Seongwu dodged his hand and slowly backed away.

“No. Please don’t.”

“Hyung, please don’t do this. Let me explain. Lisa was just a friend.” he pleads helplessly at the older.

“And I _too_ was a friend at first. Hell I was always just a friend, Daniel. I was never more than that.” Seongwu starts to walk away again. This is his last chance at being free from Daniel. No, it’s Daniel’s last chance to be _free from him._

Daniel who deserves the world. Daniel who deserves nothing but kind words from people. Daniel who doesn’t deserve to hear all the homophobic shit people have been spewing out of their mouths behind his back.

And so, even if Seongwu knew his reasoning was wrong. Even he knew so damn well that Lisa was nothing but a friend to Daniel, he needed to make her the reason as to why they shouldn’t be together. And this is why, when the tears fell from his eyes, he felt numb. Because he already planned this a long time ago. He already have come terms with sadness.

_Sorry, Niel-ah. This is the only way I can protect you._

“D— do you think..” Daniel’s voice echoes through the hallway.

Seongwu stops his tracks. He knows this is a bad decision. He shouldn’t hear him. He shouldn’t listen to him anymore. But he does..

“Do you think.. if I asked you officially to be my boyfriend years ago.. this wouldn’t happen?”

Seongwu turns around. It was a bad decision. The hallways are dim and there’s a big space in between them but yet— the light left from the sun has shone through the window panes and shed a little bit of yellow light upon Daniel’s face in a way where Seongwu can see his eyes.. glistening. Because of tears.

The hallway was quiet and there was only him and Daniel. The only sound they can hear is the breeze from the dancing trees surrounding the campus. And the faint sound of tears falling into the cemented floor from Daniel’s eyes.

“I— I’m sorry for doing what I did, hyung. Trust me.” Seongwu listens to him. And his heart is breaking little by little every time he sees the tears fall from his eye.

“I know it was stupid of me to not officially claim the man of my dreams and put a label on this relationship that could’ve made us claim it as ‘_ours_’. But, hyung.. there’s no one else. It’s just you. It’s always been you, Ong Seongwu.”

Seongwu looked down and clenched his fists. He need to stay strong. His knuckles have turned white and he’s sure he’s bleeding somewhere.

“Niel.. Niel-ah.. I can’t. I can’t anymore.” The last words comes off as a whisper from Seongwu’s mouth.

“I know, hyung.”

Seongwu looks up only to be greeted with a smiling Daniel. The smile that made Ong Seongwu fall in love with Kang Daniel over and over and over again.

“And if..” Daniel’s voice breaks as he tries to continue “..letting you go would make you happy. Then— I’m willing to sacrifice.”

“I’ll do anything for you, hyung. You know that.”

Guilt has taken over Seongwu’s heart. The pain he sees on the eyes of the man he once claimed as his has made him re-think his decision.

_You can’t do this to him, Seongwu. You know he is not at fault here!_

_I know, but this is the only way I can protect him_

The argument inside his head did not last long. He hears foot steps coming closer to him. And he sees Daniel slowly closing the gap in between them. He is snapped out from his thoughts when he realized they’re only a foot away from each other. He quickly turns only to be grabbed by the wrist and turned around into a hug.

“Please, hyung. For one last time.” He hears Daniel’s words closely into his ear where the man’s head was placed.

He can hear the sob coming out of Daniel. And he himself can’t hold back the sadness anymore. He buried his head in between the other man’s neck and shoulder and cried.

They stayed there for awhile. Until their tears stopped falling.

Seongwu lets go first. Daniel still had his head down and tried not to meet the older male’s gaze. Seongwu reaches out for his chin and pushed it up to have him face him.

“Daniel— I..”

“I’m letting you go.” Daniel replies quickly. They stared at each other for a few seconds and a small smile forms on Daniel’s mouth.

“I’m letting you go, hyung. Because that will make you happy. But— if letting you go means that I can’t have you on this lifetime, then I think it’s better that I don’t exist in this world anymore.”

Before Seongwu can say anything, Daniel runs away to the other side of the hallway. Seongwu can only look at his back and play Daniel’s words on his head over and over again.

_What did he mean by it?_

The phone his hand vibrates and he is snapped out of his thoughts.

When did he even get his phone out?

He looked at the screen and sees a familiar caller ID.

**Kang Daniel is calling..**

He answers his phone without a second thought

“Niel! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t ha—“

“Ong Seongwu-ssi?” a lady speaks from the other side of the line.

“Y—yes. Speaking. Who is this? Why do you have Niel’s phone?” He hears noises from the background. And it sounds like people panicking. The lady from the other line sounded panicked too.

“S—sorry. But this is an emergency. I called you because you are the one on speed dial. Y— your friend, Ong Seongwu-ssi. H— he got hit by a car. I don’t know if he’s gonna make it.” the sound of an ambulance can be heard through the phone. And from where Seongwu’s standing, he can see and hear where it is coming from.

Seongwu doesn’t waste another second and runs off to the place where the noise is coming from.

He gets there. Just. in. time. He sees the paramedics trying the best they can to carry Daniel on the stretcher carefully.

When they got him safely on the ambulance, the quickly tries to go in only to be stopped.

“Sorry, sir. You can’t come with us.”

“**B— but I’m his boyfriend!!**” he screams.

The paramedics looks at him angrily for a minute. He shoves his phone’s screen in front of their faces as a proof. “**See?! He’s my boyfriend! Please! I beg of you. Let me go with him.**” he starts to cry. Only then he was allowed to go with them.

He sees Daniel lying unconsciously on the stretcher. He had wounds and most likely broken bones all over his body.

“H— he’ll make it right?”

A pregnant silence was drawn in between him and the paramedics.

“He will, sir. Let’s hope he does.”

They arrive at the hospital and they quickly ran him inside. He was told by the nurses to stay on the waiting area until the doctor has seen the patient.

Seongwu does not push any further and waits. A few minutes later, nurses and other doctors came running in the room where Daniel was brought to.

He can only watch them helplessly on the side. He prays to God that the man of his life will be saved.

The door opens for a moment and Seongwu hears a very familiar sound on the other side of the room. It’s the sound of a flatline.

His legs go weak and he falls into a kneeling position. He can only stare helplessly as he tries to convince himself that Daniel was okay.

The doctor and nurse comes out of the room and the nurse points at Seongwu.

They walk closer to where Seongwu was. He tries to stand up using the last of strength. He prays that it will be a good news.

“Are you a friend of the patient that was rushed here earlier, sir?”

“Y— yes.” he answers shakily.

“I’m really sorry, sir. Your friend didn’t make it. He lost too much blood in a short amount of time. His head was seriously injured and that might’ve cause his brain to stop functioning. He had too may broken bones because of the impact. There are many possibilities as to why his heart stopped beating—“

“_It’s because of me._” he whispers.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” the doctor leaves him and Seongwu slowly walks to the room where Daniel was taken.

He breaks down to the sight of Daniel’s lifeless body.

He closes his eyes and prayed harder to God.

_Let this be a dream please._

A small voice calls him.

* * *

_“Seongwu. Seongwu...”_

and he wakes up. He’s in his bed. Their bed.

He’s greeted by the sight of his friend Minhyun’s face.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” he hears the loud of his other friend Jaehwan from the other side of the room.

“Are you okay, Seongwu? You were crying in your sleep.”

he reaches for his cheek and indeed it was wet from his tears.

He gets up and runs to the living room where he heard Jaehwan’s voice and left a confused Minhyun in the room. 

“Jaehwan! Watch you mouth! There are kids in here!”

He looks for the owner of the voice only and saw Jisung holding a little kid. He recognizes it as Sam, Jisung’s and Sungwoon’s kid.

He looks at the room and looks at the people one by one.

_Am I dreaming?_

He questions himself but only to be proven wrong by a ball hitting the back of his head. And he felt the slight pang on the back of his head, he realized that he wasn't dreaming at all.

“SOMI!” A loud voice coming from Minhyun echoes throughout the room.

“What did I tell you about throwing balls at people?! Jaehwan! Your kid!”

“W—what? sorry, hyung! I’m in the middle of a game. Jihoon’s about to— ahh!!!! Hyung! You made me lose the game!”

“Kim Jaehwan! You were supposed to look after your kids! Not play games with Jihoon and Woojin!”

Minhyun and Jaehwan’s banter pulls Seongwu to his thoughts. He remembers this. He remembers these people. He remembers the kids.

He remembers that Jisung and Sungwoon are married and they have kids named Samuel and Daehwi.

Minhyun and Jaehwan have kids, Somi and Jinyoung.

And Woojin and Jihoon, well, they’re complicated. They’ve always been complicated. They’re together but they’re not. Well, who knows. They’re 2Park, they’re supposed to be complicated.

“Sorry, Uncle Seongwu~” Somi says in the cutest baby voice. And Seongwu can only reply with a nod and smile.

“Uhmm..” Seongwu starts to speak and everybody’s attention is on him.

“Where is Daniel?” he finally asks.

“Daniel?” Woojin replies with a concerned toned.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jihoon asks him.

“Hyung.. you do know. that..” Woojin speaks again.

“That Daniel hyung is not here.. right?” Jihoon finishes the sentence.

Seongwu’s heart sank after hearing the couple’s words. He thought that he just woke up from a bad dream and yet here he is again.

He was about to cry when he hears Minhyun coming out from the kitchen.

“Can you guys stop that?!” he sounds annoyed. He walks over to where Seongwu was standing and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asks Seongwu.

“Min.. is it true? Is.. is Daniel. Not here?”

“Uhh.. Seongwu.. Yes, it’s true.” but before can Seongwu can react “But it’s not because of what you’re thinking. It’s because he’s just running late. He needed to pick up Kuanlin for school and go to the grocery to buy some stuff that we need for dinner later.” Minhyun smiles at him. "You know Jihoon and Woojin, they're assholes. They were just trying to pull a prank on you. Don't worry about it."

“You’re worrying too much, Seongwu-ya. Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Min. It’s just that... My nightmare earlier. It was so.. real. I lost Daniel in that dream. And it hurts so fucking much. I don’t think I can lose him in real life too.” he voices out his concerns to his best friend.

“It was just a dream, Seongwu. Don’t worry. This one right here. Your friends. Your family. This happy life you have, this is your reality.”

“B— but why did it feel so real? why did it hurt so much?”

“Because Daniel is the love of your life, Onge. Of course it will hurt, even if it was just a dream.”

Seongwu somehow gets comforted by Minhyun’s words. He always does. His best friend only knew the right words to say at times like this.

“But you know, Seongwu. They say that there is a big possibility that there are other universe other than ours.”

“Why are you telling me that?”

“I don’t know. Just a random thought. And you like science. So maybe I thought you should know.”

“Well, I hope me and Daniel are together in those other universe too.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that but just be glad that in this universe, you two are.”

And he is. He doesn’t care about what the other Seongwu and Daniel was doing in the other universe was doing right now. As long and him and Daniel are happy in this world, then he’s fine.

The front door opens and he’s a small, slender kid comes running to him.

“Appa!” Kuanlin rushes to his dad. Seongwu's face brightens up to the sight of his son and greets him with open arms.

“Lin-Lin! Did my baby have fun at school today?”

“I did, appa! me and — UNCLE JIHOON!” the kid wiggles himself out his father’s embrace and went to his favorite uncle’s side. Kuanlin went running to the other side of the room and hugged each of his uncles.

“Kuanlin! I thought you were going to help daddy bring the groceries!” a familiar husky voice can be heard from the outside of their apartment.

The owner of the voice finally opens the door and Seongwu stands across it where he can fully see the man come through it.

Daniel finally comes into the apartment. He puts the grocery bags inside first and takes off his shoes. He sees his husband, Seongwu, standing across the room and he smiles at him fondly. Seongwu once again falls in love with Kang Daniel's smile.

“Honey, I’m home.” Daniel greets him.

And Seongwu couldn’t be any happier at the moment.

"Welcome back, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> welp. It's a happy ending because my friend wanted it to be :)  
and also.. we deserve a happy ending.


End file.
